If I knew then
by loretto cullen
Summary: Pero yo nunca supe, nunca quise darme cuenta y nunca quise ver. En mi mente podíamos ser diferentes y un par de desconocidos pero en mi corazón se guardaba la verdad, este si conocía y sabia aquella verdad que mi mente se había empeñado en ocultar.


Nos conocimos desde niños, pero no por eso éramos amigos. Su familia y la mía eran viejos conocidos, Renne mi madre y Esme la suya se conocían desde la universidad y habían sido amigas desde entonces. No puedo recordar un día, navidad o cumpleaños que no hubiésemos compartido y aun así éramos tan solo un par de desconocidos que compartían el mismo espacio. Sus hermanas eran mis mejores amigas y mis hermanos eran sus compañeros de aventuras.

Él, Edward Cullen, tres años mayor que yo, siempre el más popular, el más inteligente, el mejor deportista y el más codiciado por las mujeres. Yo, Isabella Swan, la pequeña Bella, la más normal del mundo, con amigas normales y una vida normal.

Pero yo nunca supe, nunca quise darme cuenta y nunca quise ver. En mi mente podíamos ser diferentes y un par de desconocidos pero en mi corazón se guardaba la verdad, este si conocía y sabia aquella verdad que mi mente se había empeñado en ocultar.

Solíamos discutir por cosas sin importancia. Para él yo era tan solo una niña boba, para mí él era un idiota, y no fue hasta muy tarde que me he dado cuenta de mis errores. No recuerdo cuando fue que todo esto comenzó, pero al parecer Edward y yo nunca fuimos muy afines, en mis recuerdos de la infancia Edward tan solo es una imagen borrosa, siempre distante, solo hablaba conmigo cuando era realmente necesario y parecía evitarme a toda costa, como si algo de mi le molestara. Durante nuestra adolescencia las cosas no cambiaron, Edward y yo seguíamos distantes con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora Edward se fijaba en cada uno de mis errores para recordármelos y burlarse de mí.

En el instituto actuaba como si no me conociera en absoluto y solo me saludaba cuando su hermana, Alice estaba a mi lado, o cuando él estaba con Jasper, mi hermano. Por mi parte, me molestaban demasiadas cosas de él, me molestaba su arrogancia, su sonrisa burlona, la forma en que parecía traer locas a todas y cada una de las chicas del instituto, y es que si, lo acepto, es realmente guapo y esos ojos verdes logran hacer que te pierdas en ellos, y su cabello tan sedoso y… ok ¡concéntrate Bella!... el punto es que si bien era guapo no tenía que actuar como todo un playboy y andar ligándose a cuanta niña se le pasara por el frente. Su fama de playboy y mi poca habilidad para caminar sobre una superficie plana sin tropezarme habían protagonizado nuestras ya comunes peleas, de hecho ya hasta había logrado acostumbrarme a ellas, pero todo eso cambio y disminuyo en cuanto Jasper y él terminaron el instituto y se fueron a la universidad.

Emmet, mi hermano y Rosalie, la mejor cuñada y amiga del mundo aunque también la hermana del hombre más odioso que hubiese existido, eran pareja y ellos ya estaban en la universidad y cuando Edward y Jasper terminaron el instituto solo quedamos Alice y yo, en nuestro último año.

Durante nuestros últimos días en el instituto las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor, Edward ya no me molestaba más, Alice y yo teníamos el instituto para nosotras solas, sin hermanos molestos que nos estuvieran alejando a cuanto galán intentara conquistarnos y yo estaba simplemente feliz. Así por fin llego el día de nuestra graduación y orgullosamente Alice y yo pasamos al frente por nuestros diplomas y listas para alcanzar al resto de los Swan y los Cullen en la universidad. Alice iba a estudiar diseño de modas y yo periodismo.

Los primeros días en la universidad fueron perfectos, mis clases eran muy interesantes y tenia compañeros muy agradables, incluso Edward parecía ser más amable, pero a las pocas semanas todo pareció dar un cambio drástico y las cosas con mi némesis empeoraron radicalmente y ahora nuestras peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Por otra parte Edward comenzó a salir con Victoria, una de las mujeres más bellas que haya visto, pero también una de las más frívolas y huecas que haya conocido. Yo por mi parte decidí hacerle caso a Mike Newton, uno de los chicos populares de la universidad y quien desde el primer día de clases había intentado convencerme de salir con él. En la universidad Mike tenía fama de jugador y mujeriego, pero conmigo era tan diferente, era realmente lindo así que no tenía razones para desconfiar de él.

El tema de las peleas con Edward había cambiado, ahora ya no peleábamos por nuestros defectos, ahora él se la pasaba hablándome mal de Mike, mientras que yo le recordaba lo tonta, hueca, frívola y estúpida que era su perfecta Vicky. Esa mujer realmente me enfermaba, pero lo que me molestaba aun más era que Edward realmente creyera que ese intento de barbie era perfecta, así que mi nuevo hobbie era encontrarle defectos para que cada vez que Edward atacara a mi novio, yo pudiera desenmascarar al intento de modelo que tenía por novia.

Una tarde mientras estaba en casa de los Cullen esperando a que Alice llegara de su cita con Jasper, si, sorpresivamente esos dos habían empezado a salir apenas entramos a la universidad, en fin ahí estaba yo viendo televisión cuando de pronto Edward llegó de la universidad y si, ¿por qué no? Comenzó como siempre a molestarme, a veces parecía como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que meterse conmigo.

- Hey Bella ¿qué haces viendo caricaturas? No tienen nada de interesante y podrían alentar aun más tu cerebro –

- Pues prefiero ver caricaturas y reírme un rato que ver noticias para deprimirme y terminar tan amargada como tú –

- Mmm… puede ser pero ¡vamos! ¿los padrinos mágicos? De todas las caricaturas esa es sin duda una de las más tontas que existen –

- Bueno ya ¿no? Deja de criticar mis programas, además no son tontos, son entretenidos, y tu ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estarme molestando? –

- No, en realidad no – ¡argh! Es que este hombrecito realmente lograba sacarme de mis casillas, pero esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto de verme enojada por lo que preferí guardar silencio, silencio en el que los dos nos sumergimos hasta que él volvió a hablar – Bella, ¿Por qué andas con Newton? Digo, el tipo es realmente un idiota y las cosas que se dicen de él no son realmente buenas creo que deberías alejarte de él y buscar algo mejor –

- Edward, realmente no entiendo a qué viene tanta insistencia en que me aleje de Newton, pero te recuerdo que ese es mi problema ¿no crees? –

- Mmm… no, en realdad no porque veras si el tal Newton en realidad resultara ser todo lo que dicen entonces vendrías llorando a mi casa todas las tardes para que Alice y Rose te consolaran y eso solo haría que yo tuviera que verte aun más de lo que ya lo hago y esa querida Bella créeme que no es una idea muy agradable – yo estaba a punto de protestar pero él me interrumpió y siguió hablando – además, parece que lo idiota de Newton se te está pegando y realmente no me gustaría que tu se lo pegaras a mis hermanas.

- Justo cuando creí que no podrías decir más tonterías abres la boca y ¡bam! Rompes tu propio record, pero veras Edward querido, mi novio no es ningún idiota y no me va hacer daño así que no tendrás que verme más tiempo en tu casa, segundo, el hecho de que yo sea una persona feliz a la que le gusta reír a diferencia de ti que eres la persona más amargada que haya conocido en mi vida no me califica como idiota, tercero la idiotez no es algo que se pega simplemente se nace siendo así y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie y por último deja de meterte en mi vida porque yo no me meto en la tuya ni te recuerdo las cosas que se dicen de tu hueca, frívola, arpía e imperfecta novia – tome mis cosas para salir de la casa y me dirigía a la puerta cuando Edward abrió nuevamente la boca

- Al menos Vicky sabe caminar en tacones sin terminar saludando al piso -

- ¡argh! Eres un idiota, dile a Alice que la llamare más tarde – y sin decir más salí hecha una furia de su casa y me subí a mi hermoso beettle rojo.

Mientras manejaba mi furia disminuía un poco más, pero es que ¿qué mosco le había picado a Cullen? Ya era hora de que dejara de molestarme y hablar mal de mi novio, ya estábamos lo suficientemente grandecitos para superar nuestras rencillas de la niñez, ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo y dejar de meterse en mi vida?

Al día siguiente regrese a la casa Cullen a visitar a mis amigas y a Esme, quién era como mi segunda madre, y ¿Por qué no? Edward Cullen fue el encargado de abrirme la puerta, lo que me sorprendió fue que ahora era mucho más frío y grosero que antes, ni siquiera me saludo y en cuanto vio que era yo quien tocaba dio media vuelta y me dejó ahí parada en el marco de la puerta. Ese día tan solo fue el comienzo de muchas más groserías de su parte, al parecer no le había agradado nada que lo pusiera en su lugar y le recordara que no se metiera en mi vida, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a actuar como si yo no existiera en su vida, al principio me sentí un poco culpable pero después recordé lo grosero que había sido aquel día y decidí ignorarlo de igual forma.

Más pronto de lo que pensaba estaba terminando mi primer semestre de la universidad, y con ello se acercaba navidad y la tan esperada fiesta navideña en casa de la familia Cullen. Cada año Alice y Rosalie se encargaba de celebrar una fiesta navideña a la que todos nuestros amigos y conocidos estaba invitados. El día de la fiesta llegue desde temprano a la casa de mis amigas y por supuesto me encontré al odioso de Edward, las cosas entre él y yo seguían igual con la única diferencia de que este ahora estaba con un humor de perros y estaba enojado con todos. La mañana se nos paso volando entre las decoraciones y arreglándonos, al final el resultado fue genial, tanto la casa como nosotras lucíamos simplemente perfectas.

La noche estaba pasando tranquila, Mike había llegado desde temprano y había estado a mi lado casi toda la fiesta, Edward se paso la mayor parte del tiempo alejado de los invitados y enojado, esa misma tarde después de preguntarle a Alice porque Victoria no estaba en la fiesta mi amiga me había contado que Edward y Victoria habían pasado a la historia, ahora entendía porque mi enemigo número uno estaba con ese humor de perros.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y ahora sólo quedaban unos cuantos invitados, yo estaba en la cocina ayudando a arreglar un poco el desorden hasta que decidí dejar las cosas un rato e ir a buscar a Mike, tenía un buen rato sin haberlo visto y me preguntaba donde andaba. Lo estuve buscando por toda la casa y no aparecía, pensé que tal vez se había ido pero entonces salí al jardín y vi que ahí estaba su auto. Decidí buscarlo por los jardines de la casa y entonces me encontré con aquella escena que preferiría no haber visto jamás. Mike estaba en uno de los jardines de la propiedad de los Cullen, estaba besándose con Jessica Stanley y se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora. En ese momento las traicioneras lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro y sin saber que más hacer salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

No sabía hacia donde correr por lo que solo corrí hacia el bosque, corría y corría sin parar, todos tenían razón, Newton era un maldito perro traicionero y yo le había creído absolutamente todo, creí en sus palabras e incluso lo defendí frente a los demás. Mi orgullo estaba herido y no quería que nadie más supiera lo que había pasado, necesitaba planear una venganza digna de recordarse pero antes necesitaba llorar y desahogarme por lo que seguí corriendo en el bosque sin dirección. Finalmente cansada llegue a un gran árbol y me recargue en el dejándome caer al piso, mis lagrimas siguieron derramándose silenciosamente hasta que un ruido de unas ramas tronando me sobresaltó - ¿Quién anda ahí? – grite pero nadie respondió, nuevamente el ruido se escucho pero esta vez una sombra apareció a lo lejos - ¿quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Por favor no me haga daño – repetía mientras la sombra se iba a cercando, finalmente la figura hablo y la luz de la luna se filtro por los árboles descubriendo a aquel hombre.

- Vaya Swan jamás pensé que fueras una miedosa –

- Edward, me has pegado un susto de muerte – respondí mientras más lagrimas se derramaban por mis ojos

- Oh, vaya. Lo siento – y se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a tan solo unos pasos de mí

- Y bien ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta?

- Si, debería, pero te vi llorar y correr hacia el bosque y decidí seguirte –

- ¿para qué Edward? ¿para burlarte de mí? ¿para tener una nueva razón para reírte de mí? ¿para poder recordarme que tenías razón cuando me decías que Newton era una basura? ¿para eso? – le gritaba mientras mas y mas lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos

- Bella ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –

- Ha pasado que tal y como tú lo decías Newton es un maldito perro, lo he encontrado besando a Stanley en el jardín de tu casa –

- Oh – fue todo lo que él pudo decir

- Debes alegrarte ¿no?, por fin tu teoría se comprobó y ganaste, tenías razón en todo lo que decías acerca de Newton, debes estar feliz ¿no? -

- Bella ¿acaso eres tonta? Claro que no me alegra, jamás podría alegrarme porque algo malo te pasara ¿por quién me tomas? –

- No lo sé, pero parece que todo lo malo que me pasa siempre te alegra, de otra forma porque te burlas siempre de mi –

- Eso, eso es diferente, ahora ya deja de llorar ¿sí? – dijo mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas de mi rostro con su dedo, el roce provoco un ligero cosquilleo en mi mejilla.

- Está bien – dije pero entonces mi cuerpo se estremeció por el frio

- Creo que lo mejor sería regresar

- Si yo también lo creo, ¿por dónde salimos? –

- En realidad no estoy muy seguro, cuando saliste de la casa te dedicaste a correr sin sentido y yo tan solo te seguí por lo que no me fije en el camino

- Eso quiere decir que ¿estamos perdidos? –

- Al menos hasta que la luz del sol comience a salir nuevamente –

- ¡Oh vaya! Eso es simplemente genial – comente mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía nuevamente por el frío

- Bella parece que vas a congelarte, no me gustaría que te enfermaras – sin decir nada más se acerco a mí y me abrazó, una extraña sensación se apodero de mí. Entre sus brazos me sentí segura, como si nada malo pudiese pasar, la tristeza y el enojo por lo de Mike desaparecieron en ese instante, y lo único que deseaba era no tener que abandonar esos brazos jamás.

Y así nos quedamos sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, estar en sus brazos era la mejor forma de estar perdida en el bosque, estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida cuando de pronto creí escuchar algo que hizo que mi corazón saltara – Bella, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal – en ese momento una sensación de calidez se apodero de mi corazón y levante mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, lo que vi en ellos logro derretirme, era como si nunca antes hubiera visto aquellos ojos esmeraldas que sin necesidad de palabras decían tantas cosas, en ese momento y sin poder ni querer evitarlo comencé a acercar mis labios a sus labios hasta que estos finalmente se tocaron, Edward de inmediato respondió el beso, la sensación fue simplemente maravillosa, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo y fue como si fuegos artificiales aparecieran en el cielo, fue simplemente perfecto. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando por la falta de aire, finalmente nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y fue como si nos perdiésemos en los ojos del otro, como si estuviéramos hipnotizados. De pronto un grito nos saco de nuestra burbuja

- Bella, Edward – esas eran las voces de la duende y de Jasper

- Aquí Allie – Edward fue el primero en responder, pronto las voces de Alice y de mi hermano se escucharon más cerca hasta que de pronto los dos aparecieron frente a nosotros.

- ¡Oh Bells! Estábamos tan preocupados por ustedes, llevaban más de tres horas desaparecidos– ¡vaya tres horas! Eso sí que era mucho. Jasper corrió a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza separándome de Edward, pronto mi cuerpo extraño la cercanía y el calor de mi dulce enemigo

- pero ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto Alice

- Oh nada Allie, tan solo que el idiota de Newton por fin demostró su verdadero yo y lo vi besando a Stanley -

- Bella salió corriendo y yo decidí seguirla para salvarla de su propia naturaleza torpe, pero por supuesto con el poco sentido de orientación de Isabella nos hemos perdido en el bosque – contestó Edward en ese tono de superioridad que tanto me molestaba, y además me había llamado Isabella en un tono frio, era como si al dejar de estar solos él volviera a ser el mismo idiota de siempre, ese que tanto odiaba, porque lo odiaba ¿cierto?

- Oh Bells, lo siento tanto pero ya verá ese idiota –

- Así es Alice, nadie se mete con una Swan y se queda sin su merecido –

Después de decir esto último los cuatro comenzamos a caminar hasta que por fin logramos salir del bosque, al llegar a la casa de los Cullen me despedí de todos ellos, bueno casi porque en cuanto llegamos Edward corrió a su habitación y volvió a ignorarme como siempre, mis hermanos y yo partimos de regresó a la casa, pase todo el fin de semana sin visita a mis amigas, algo raro me estaba pasando y aun no lograba entender que era. De pronto me encontraba pensando en Edward, en lo lindo que había sido conmigo, en su abrazo, la seguridad que sentí en sus brazos y aquel beso que había sido el mejor de mi vida. Pero después estaba el otro Edward, el que me ignoraba, el frio, el distante, no entendía porque después de haber sido tan lindo ese cambio tan repentino.

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y las clases comenzaron nuevamente, las cosas entre Edward y yo seguían igual, bueno casi igual, él seguía ignorándome y tratándome tan mal como siempre, ahora era aun más frio si es que eso podía ser, mientras yo a cada día pensaba más y más en él, era como si después de aquella noche en el bosque algo que había estado guardado en mi se hubiera descubierto, algo había despertado en mí y aunque estaba casi segura de saber que era no estaba lista para aceptarlo, no estaba lista para aceptar que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Durante las vacaciones había estado evitando a Mike Newton, siempre ponía pretextos familiares para no tener que salir con él peor ahora que estábamos de regreso en la universidad era momento de poner manos a la obra y llevar acabo mi tan ansiada venganza. Nadie más que Alice, Rose y mi cómplice secreto sabían la verdad que estaba oculta tras mi plan. Esa mañana me desperté y me arregle lo mejor posible, jeans ajustados, tacones y una blusa con escote me hacían lucir genial.

Salí de mi casa con la firme convicción de hacer pagar a Mike Newton. En cuanto llegue a la universidad Jacob, uno de los chicos más guapos de la universidad y mi mejor amigo, ya me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento. Jacob paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura posesivamente y así caminamos hasta mi primera clase. Jacob y yo nos estuvimos exhibiendo de la misma forma durante toda la mañana, incluso Jacob a veces me besaba la mejilla o me hacia cariñitos. Estábamos todos reunidos en la cafetería, con todos me refiero a mis hermanos, amigas, Jacob y yo, cuando de pronto Mike entró hecho una furia a la cafetería, la cual para este momento ya estaba llena de gente. Se acerco amenazadoramente hasta mi mesa y comenzó a gritar pidiendo una explicación.

- Isabella me podrías explicar ¿por qué andas exhibiéndote con este chucho por toda la universidad? Te recuerdo que eres mi novia y me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo –

- Hola Mike querido – sonreí hipócritamente y me abrace más a Jacob – es que ¿acaso no te eh dicho? – Mike tan sólo sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación - ¡oops! Creo que se me olvido, en fin Mike veras las cosas entre tú y yo ya no funcionan, veras yo tengo necesidades que tú – dije mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza con la mirada – simplemente no puedes llenar, yo necesito de un verdadero hombre no de un niño como tú, así que lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir siendo tu novia, no después de estar con Jacob – dije mientras me abrazaba aun más a Jacob y le sonreía pícaramente - Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer así que nos vemos – y después de decir eso Jacob y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería.

Mike se quedo parado en su lugar mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que hacer o decir, mientras todos los demás incluidos mis amigos y hermanos tan solo se reían a carcajada suelta porque al fin alguien se había atrevido a poner en su lugar a Newton. Antes de salir de la cafetería logre ver a Edward de lejos, él parecía realmente sorprendido pero en cuanto su mirada choco con la mía escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo y no porque Edward me estuviese viendo sino por la mirada de odio y enojo con la que me observaba, instintivamente me abrace más a Jacob y salimos de la cafetería. El rumor de que Jacob y yo éramos pareja se extendió rápidamente por el campus y ninguno de los dos se dedico a negarlo, así que a los ojos de los demás Jacob y yo éramos novios pero solo Alice, Rose, Jake y yo sabíamos que todo era una farsa.

Las semanas pasaron y ahora las cosas en la universidad estaban más tranquilas, Jacob y yo ya no éramos el centro de atención ahora el nuevo chisme era uno que hacía que mi corazón se partiera en dos. La nueva noticia en el campus era que Edward había regresado con Victoria, todo mundo hablaba de la maravillosa pareja que hacían y de lo bien que lucían juntos, cada que uno de estos comentarios llegaba a mis oídos mi corazón se estremecía y me daban muchísimas ganas de llorar. Jake al pasar tanto tiempo a mi lado ya había logrado percatarse de lo que me pasaba cada que escuchaba esas cosas, así que sin tapujos un día me confronto y me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba con Edward Cullen, al principio yo no quería admitirlo pero finalmente termine por aceptar aquello que había estado oculto por tanto tiempo, aquello que me llevaba a pelear con él solo para pasar tiempo a su lado, aquello que me había impulsado a besarlo y aquellos que me hizo sentirme segura en sus brazos, yo estaba total, absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de Edward, mi dulce enemigo de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Los meses pasaban y pasaban y cada día era más difícil soportar que Edward me ignorara, soportar verlo feliz con su barbie, soportar sus miradas frías y llenas de odio y cada día sentía que ya no podía más, Alice y Rose comenzaban a sospechar acerca de mis sentimientos y yo no podía permitir que ellas me descubrieran por lo que siguiendo un consejo de Jake decidí que lo mejor era alejarme por un tiempo de casa, tal vez la distancia podría ayudar a que yo olvidara , aunque en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, mi corazón había elegido hace ya mucho tiempo, lo había elegido a él y no creía que eso fuera fácil de olvidar.

Las reacciones en mi casa el día de mi partida no se hicieron esperar. Mis papás me ofrecieron su apoyo, después de todo no solo me iba para olvidar, en realidad la oportunidad de hacer una pasantía en el New York Times se había presentado justo cuando la necesitaba por lo que no la deje pasar. Por otro lado mi hermano Emmet se puso a llorar como niñita diciendo que no podía creer que su hermanita bebé lo abandonara, al final logro entender que me iba porque era una gran oportunidad y tan solo me dio uno de esos abrazos de oso que solo él sabía dar. Jasper en cambio se paro en la puerta y amenazó con encerrarme con llave para que no pudiera salir jamás, él fue más difícil de convencer pero al final cuando creí haberlo logrado mi hermano me dijo algo que me dejo sin palabras – Belly, respeto tu decisión pero debo decirte que no siempre puedes huir de tus problemas y mucho menos de tus sentimientos, solo espero que con esta oportunidad encuentres la paz y las soluciones que tu corazón necesita – mi hermano siempre había sido muy intuitivo y algo en sus palabras me hacía pensar que él sabía mi verdad pero no iba a hablar de ella hasta que yo misma lo aceptara. Después de darle otro abrazo y un beso me despedí de ellos y partí hacia la casa Cullen para despedirme de ellos antes de irme a New York.

Las despedidas de los Cullen no fueron diferentes a las de mis hermanos, al igual que mis padres Esme y Carlisle entendieron mis razones y me dieron un beso y abrazo cariñoso, Alice armo todo un drama porque me iba y abandonaba a mi mejor amiga pero en cuanto le prometí que podía visitarme en New York cuantas veces quisiera su berrinche cesó, Rose fue otra cosa, ella nunca había sido muy expresiva pero esta vez lloró y me recordó que era como una hermana para ella y al igual que Jasper sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento – Bells, yo se la verdad que se oculta en tu corazón, me duele que no confíes en nosotras pero te entiendo solo quiero decirte que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, te quiero hermanita – más lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, y la sensación de opresión en mi pecho aumentó cuando me di cuenta que Edward no estaba ahí para decirme adiós, su odio hacia mí era tan grande que ni siquiera se había preocupado por disimularlo ante su familia. Después de abrazarlos a todos salí de la mansión para subir al taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto, no quise que nadie me acompañara porque no creía ser capaz de subirme a un avión mientras toda mi familia se quedaba atrás.

Cuando estaba a punto de subirme al taxi alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo. Cuando voltee pude ver a Edward frente a mí, me observaba de manera fría y calculadora pero en el fondo de sus ojos había un brillo que no lograba descifrar. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra Edward comenzó a hablar.

- ¿acaso pensabas irte sin despedir?

- Hoy no Edward por favor, hoy no

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿estás triste por dejar a tu noviecito? – dijo en un tono bastante burlón e hiriente

- ¡basta ya Edward! ¿no te cansas de hacerme sentir mal?

- Contesta mi pregunta Bella, ¿tanto te duele dejar al perro ese?

- ¿a ti que te importa? Pero si tanto quieres saberlo te lo voy a decir, no lloro por Jacob, él y yo nunca hemos sido nada. Todo fue parte del plan para dejar en ridículo a Newton, pero en realidad él y yo sólo somos amigos.

- Oh Bella, yo… yo lo… -

- Ahórratelo Edward, has dicho suficiente ahora déjame ir y vete con Victoria. Espero que seas feliz adiós – y sin decir más me solté de su agarre y corrí a subir al taxi para alejarme de él.

No fui consciente de lo que paso desde que deja la casa Cullen hasta que aborde ese avión a New York y en todo el vuelo me sumergí en mis pensamientos, si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiese aceptado mis sentimientos, entonces tal vez podría haber cambiado mi destino, podría haber logrado que él se enamorará de mi, pero ahora era demasiado tarde y solo me quedaba intentar olvidarlo. En cuanto llegue a New York había un taxi esperándome para llevarme a mi nuevo apartamento y al día siguiente comenzar con mi pasantía.

El trabajo en New York era simplemente perfecto, todo lo que podía esperar y soñar, estando ahí lograba olvidar todos mis sentimientos y todas aquellos pensamientos que me atormentaban por las noches. Todos los días me comunicaba con alguien de Forks, Jasper y Rose me repetían que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecía y que huir de los problemas no era la mejor solución, Emmet siempre me decía lo mucho que me extrañaba y Alice se la pasaba recordando cada pequeño detalle de su visita a New York, además siempre me encargaba una nueva prenda o nuevo perfume, esa duendo seguía sin superar su adicción a la moda.

El fantasma de Edward aun me perseguía y no me dejaba en paz, después de casi seis meses yo seguía sin poder superar este sentimiento, por el contrario el amor que sentía por el parecía crecer a cada instante y mi regreso a Forks cada vez estaba más próximo. En una de mis llamadas me había enterado de una de las noticias más emocionantes, mi hermano Emmet y Rose se iban a casar en tres meses más, yo estaría de regreso en Forks un mes antes de la boda y estaba feliz de poder ayudarlos.

Una tarde el amor por Edward me invadió y sentí que ya no podía más, no podía olvidarlo y lo peor del caso es que no quería olvidarlo, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tome una decisión, en cuanto regresara a Forks mi meta número uno seria conquistar el corazón de Edward Cullen, dejar todas aquellas peleas y rencores atrás y ganarme su corazón.

Desde el día en que tome esa decisión el tiempo pasó volando, más pronto de lo que esperaba estaba tomando un avión para regresar a Forks, dispuesta a ganarme al amor de mi vida. En cuanto aterrice en el aeropuerto, mi familia y amigos ya me estaba esperando, en cuanto llegue Emmet me tomo en sus brazos y me recordó lo mucho que me había extrañado mientras giraba conmigo, en cuanto baje de sus brazos Jasper fue el siguiente en abrazarme seguido por Alice y por Rose. En cuanto llegamos a mi casa la conversación comenzó a girar en torno a la próxima boda de mi hermano mayor. Estábamos planeando el color de los vestidos para las damas de honor cuando de pronto un comentario de Emmet me confundió.

- Jasper, tu y solo tú eres mi padrino así que aunque no te guste tienes que organizar mi despedida de soltero ¿entiendes?-

- ¿cómo? Y que pasó con lo de Edward y tú serán mis padrinos, ¿Cómo es que ahora sólo tienes un padrino en vez de dos? –

- Bueno Bells, es que no sabemos si Edward va a estar en la boda, veras él se fue al poco tiempo de que tú te mudaras a New York y aunque esta muy feliz por la boda aun no ha confirmado su asistencia –

- Oh – fue lo único que atine a decir antes de que todos se volvieran a enfrascar en la conversación de la boda

Eso sólo me podía pasar a mí, justo cuando me había decidido a conquistarlo resulta que él ya ni siquiera vive en Forks, la desilusión se apodero de mi y pronto la depresión regreso y la planeación de la boda perdió interés.

Las semanas pasaban y pasaban entre elección de flores, manteles, vestidos, colores, mantelería y demás. Todas las tardes las chicas y yo salíamos a ultimar detalles acerca de la boda. Finalmente el día había llegado y todo en la mansión Cullen estaba listo para llevar a cabo la gran celebración. Mi corazón aun seguía doliendo y mis amigas a veces lo notaban pero decidieron darme mi espacio y no preguntar hasta que yo quisiera hablar de ello.

La noche antes de la boda, Alice, Rose y yo nos fuimos de fiesta y sin darnos cuenta terminamos borrachas, yo ya no era capaz de caminar en línea recta y si de por si era descoordinada en momento como ese lo era aun más. Sin saber cómo lo logramos finalmente llegamos a casa de los Cullen y subimos hasta la recamara de Alice, estando ahí mis amigas comenzaron con el interrogatorio para saber la razón de mi tristeza, al parecer el alcohol nos soltaba un poco la boca y sin darme cuenta revele mi verdad.

- Bellsie ya dinos, ¿por qué estas tan triste? – dijo una muy borracha Alice

- Si Bella, ya dinos por favor – insistió Rose

- Es por amor -

- ¿Qué? ¿tu estas enamorada? – pregunto Alice

- Si Alice, pero de alguien que no me corresponde -

- ¿lo conocemos? -

- Si -

- ¿desde cuándo? -

- De toda la vida -

- ¡NO! – gritó Alice

- Lo sabia – chillo Rose

- Es Edward ¿cierto? – yo solo asentí con la cabeza

- Bella está enamorada de Eddie – gritó Alice

- Si Al, pero tu hermano me odia ¿recuerdas? Esa es la razón de mi tristeza-

- Yo que tu no estaría tan segura Bella – dijo Rose

- Sí, mi hermanita Rosie tiene razón –

- ¿de qué hablan chicas? –

- Oh de nada Bells, solo te digo que mañana será un gran día – Después de decir eso último, las tres caímos en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente todo sucedió muy rápido, nos levantamos con un gran dolor de cabeza, pero después de un café bien cargado comenzamos a arreglarnos para la ceremonia. En menos de lo que pensaba todo estaba listo y era momento de salir de la habitación para acompañar a la novia hasta el altar.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa ya hora me encontraba aquí observando como mi hermano y mi mejor amiga daban su primer baile como marido y mujer y aun así lo único que pasaba por mi mente era mi vida al lado de Edward Cullen, las peleas, la forma en que nos molestábamos, cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, había perdido tanto tiempo en cosas estúpidas como peleas que ahora era demasiado tarde para recuperarlo, él ya no estaba y no sabía si algún día tendría la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Sin darme cuenta una solitaria lágrima cayo por mi mejilla, pero antes de que esta pudiera caer un dedo frio la detuvo, yo conocía muy bien la sensación que ese roce me provoco por lo que inmediatamente levante mi mirada y ahí frente a mi más guapo que nunca se encontraba Edward.

- Una señorita tan bonita no debe andar llorando por los rincones – dijo de pronto

- ¡Edward! – grite con toda la emoción que había en mi y sin importarme nada más me lance a sus brazos

- ¡vaya! Qué lindo recibimiento – yo me ruborice un poco y Edward volvió a hablar – Bella, necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo?

- Si, vayamos afuera, yo también necesito decirte muchas cosas – y así salimos de la mansión hacia el jardín. Estando afuera fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

- Bella, yo… yo te debo una disculpa, el último día que nos vimos te trate muy mal y fui realmente grosero – comenzó a hablar más rápido de lo normal – pero es que… no sé cómo decirte esto, yo… yo estaba celoso, hice todo mal contigo. Siempre eh estado enamorado de ti pero nunca supe cómo reaccionar… – yo estaba en estado de shock

- Ok, ok, ok ¡espera! ¿tú me amas? – Edward solo asintió y entonces mi corazón exploto de felicidad pero antes de hacer algo necesitaba respuestas a muchas de mis dudas– ok, pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, si me amabas porque esa forma de actuar conmigo – Edward tan solo sonrió y me abrazó por la cintura mientras comenzaba a hablar

- Veras, cuando éramos pequeños no sabía qué era lo que pasaba pero estar cerca de ti me ponía realmente nervioso y no me gustaba la sensación así que prefería mantenerme alejado de ti. Después tu comenzaste a ignorarme y yo hacía lo mismo, pero después me di cuenta que si te molestaba podía estar cerca de ti y eso me gustaba, además hacerte enojar era realmente divertido – yo solo fruncí el ceño pero él lo aliso con su dedo – lo siento, pero era verdad. Después comenzaste a salir con Newton y yo sabía que él no era bueno para ti e intente advertírtelo pero nunca me hiciste caso y después ese día en el bosque, te veías tan frágil y cuando me besaste, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida pero después me dio miedo que me rechazaras, miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo así que volví a alejarme y después anunciaste tu noviazgo con Jacob y te juro que en ese momento creí que moriría de celos, no soportaba que estuvieras con alguien más. Pero finalmente el día que te fuiste, sentí como si arrancaran una parte de mi pero me equivoque y no actué como debí hacerlo, fui grosero y cuando me contaste la verdad acerca de tu falso noviazgo me sentí un idiota pero cuando intente pedirte una disculpa tu ya no estabas. En cuanto te fuiste me di cuenta que no podía seguir aquí sin ti, todo me recordaba a ti y te extrañaba, sin pensarlo dos veces me aleje y me fui a vivir a Chicago, pero no podía olvidarte así que decidí regresar para conquistarte, para ganarme tu corazón –

- Oh Edward, no tienes que hacer nada, yo también te amo, lo siento tanto, siento no habértelo dicho antes, siento haber sido una inmadura, lo siento –

- Shh, shh, no digas más ahora solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que mejor contéstame esto, Bella ¿quisieras ser mi novia? -

- Si, si quiero, claro que quiero, te amo –

- Yo te amo aun más – y después de decir eso nos fundimos en un grandioso beso, ese beso con el que había soñado desde hace mucho.

Después de besarnos regresamos a la mansión en donde al vernos entrar mis hermanos y amigas se acercaron corriendo a nosotros y comenzaron a interrogarnos, finalmente cuando todas sus dudas estuvieron aclaradas Rose se acerco a mí y me dijo – ves, te dije que no todo era lo que parecía, te quiero cuñada – y después de decir esto nos dejaron a Edward y a mi solos para bailar y disfrutar de nuestro amor dispuestos a recuperar todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido.

Me dolía haber perdido tanto tiempo pero ahora que estaba así con Edward estaba dispuesta a luchar por recuperar todo ese tiempo, luchar para ser felices, luchar para estar siempre juntos y estando así con él, todo valía la pena.

Bueno y que tal? que les parecio?, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si fue así pliiiiiiiisssssss dejen review si? me harian realmente feliz... besos mil a todas y nos estamos leyendoo... ciao


End file.
